DBC
by Urban Naruto
Summary: This is the rewrite for Double Biju. Naruto grew up knowing only one emotion, hate. So he learned to only think with that emotion. This is his story.
1. Prologue

Hey peeps sorry I didn't update it's just school and all that is annoying as hell

Hey peeps sorry I didn't update it's just school and all that is annoying as hell. Anyways this is my Double Biju Combination (DBC for short) rewrite. I was told the other one sucked so this is my way of trying to make it better. For those of you who read my other one this will be different though something's will stay the same I'm just going to tweak certain plot devices to make it better. So without further ado let's write or type or whatever.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have been evil and killed Orochi-teme in the Forest of Death

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

(Kyuubi Battle)

Konoha was in chaos as the giant demon fox Kyuubi was attacking their pathetic village. He had come to make these pathetic ningen know he was the most powerful and they should become his worshippers. He did not want all of them dead because if he did that then he would be considered a mindless beast and he didn't want that. He just wanted to kill the ningen then he would have the other ones worship him. It was a perfect idea and it would work or he wasn't Kyuubi no Yoko king of all demons.

It was that pride that would be his down fall.

(3 miles away from the battle)

"Stupid Kyuubi saying to watch his back" said the Tanuki, Shukaku. "I could help him kill them but no he wants them to 'worship' him, fucking idiot. I'm going to go help anyways I'm bored." With that he headed to the battle.

(5 minutes later at the battle)

"IT'S SHUKAKU!" yelled a random ninja before he was smashed under the tankuki's foot.

"I told you to stay back idiot now I have to rethink my battle plan" Kyuubi said to Shukaku while killing more ningen.

"I was bored stupid and you know how I-"he was cut off by someone yelling.

"THE YONDAIME IS HERE!" Yelled yet another random ningen that Kyuubi promptly ate.

"Kyuubi, Shukaku leave before I get serious" said the Yondaime Hokage while he was on Gama Bunta's head.

"Never, I came here to get my worshippers danmit" Kyuubi answered back over the cheering of the ningen.

"Then prepare yourselves" said the Yondaime while weaving hand seals at impossible speeds.

"Your pathet-"He was cut off when Yondaime yelled.

"SHIKI FUUGIN" after he had completed the seals and the Shinigami appeared0.

When the Shinigami appeared it was like time itself stopped as everyone watched the Hokage summoned the second strongest being in existence beaten only by Kami. The fires that littered the ground seemed to bow to the bringer of death as they shrunk down from the cold feeling he gave off.

Kyuubi and Shukaku themselves finally felt fear of their lives when they saw him.

"What do you want mortal" Shinigami asked the Hokage. Everyone was shocked he asked what the Hokage wanted.

"I want you to seal the Kyuubi and Shukaku into this newborn and then you can have my soul" the Hokage said.

"Very well mortal" Shinigami said as he started the sealing.

As the sealing Kyuubi and Shukaku tried to get away before they were sealed but just as they were about to leave the sealing was completed and they were sucked into different parts of the newborns body, Kyuubi in his stomach and Shukaku on the back of his neck.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama" were the Hokage's last words before he died on the head of Gama Bunta.

The toad boss set the Hokage and the newborn on the ground before he went back to the summon world.

On that day the Yondaime Hokage died he left the boy in a world of hate so strong that he grew up knowing only knowing one emotion, Hate.

This was the day that the story of one great man ended and another began.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Alright so that is my Prologue for the rewrite of DBC hope everyone that read that likes this one cause I'm going to add a lot more detail to Naruto's life.

I'll probably post a poll on my profile for the pairing since counting the one's in reviews is hard so just a little heads up I'm moving so I may not post a new chap for a while.

Bai.


	2. The Meeting

Hey people I'm back. So how you guys doing without me. Sorry I haven't updated in forever I was moving then I got caught up in school. I now have some time till finals so I'm writing. This is DBC (Double Biju Combination) chapter 2. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Naruto was a three year old boy. He had always felt the glares and hate from the Konoha dwellers. Even Jiji hated him though he tried to hide it. Naruto could always tell what people thought of him. Only reason he stayed was because he had nowhere to go.

It was his third birthday today and he knew they would come looking for him. They did every year so why would it be different this time. He thought it would be easier to go to them so that's what he did. He wouldn't figure out till later that this was the greatest decision he ever made.

~Main Plaza~

Naruto saw that everybody was already there and getting smashed and no one had seen him. So he thought he might as well have some fun while he waited for them to hurt him. While he was looking he made sure to stay away from the Konoha citizens booths.

"Hello, sir." Naruto said to a man from out of Konoha.

"Why hello little one, how are you doing this fine evening. Want to play this game for 10 yen." said the booth operator manning the booth of the bottle knockdown.

Naruto nodded and paid the man and played and won.

"Good job now pick any prize" said the man and he gestured to the prizes.

Naruto decided on a Kyuubi prize then played again and won just to get the matching Shukaku. He walked away to go hide his prizes somewhere so he could get them after his beating.

After he had hid them he went down an alley after noticing people started to notice him and were following him. As soon as he got about halfway he felt something hit him in the back of the head and then he was knocked out. He would later find out it was a garbage lid.

~In Naruto's Mind~

Naruto woke up and felt wet and he could smell something in the air that smelled like wet dog. Along with the smell came drips and two faint deep breaths. He decided that going towards the breathing was his best choice so he went along his way.

He ended up in a room after a few minutes with two huge gates. The both had the kanji for seal on paper about halfway up. The gates were set up on opposite sides of the room so they were facing each other. In the room were three sets of pipes. A cerulean blue one went through the middle of the room. They went from the main blue pipe and went into the two gates. The one coming out of the left gate was a dark and evil red that held power in it. It was the larger of the two pipes. The smaller pipe went through the right gate and it was a sickly yellow that also held power though in was dwarfed by the red pipe.

From the two gates he could hear the breathing more clearly. As he examined the left cage he could see the faint outline of a gigantic fox and almost like a light the eyes which were a dark red color with a black slit. The eyes looked to have an unnatural hunger in them.

In the right cage he couldn't clearly make out the shape except for the eyes which were a bright yellow with a black four pointed star surrounded by four turquoise dots. The eyes held an insane feeling to them. He could also hear a faint cackle from the being.

_**Yo look Kyuubi the gaki is here.**_

**I noticed Shukaku so stop pointing it out.**

_**Fine you can explain it to him then.**_

Naruto was looking back and forth between the two wondering what was going on. They seemed to call themselves Kyuubi and Shukaku. Only beings with those names attacked Konoha three years ago and were killed by the Yondaime. Naruto was forming a couple of ideas in his head but he would wait for them to confirm them before he said any.

**Hello little mortal I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko. That pathetic piece of garbage is Ichibi no Shukaku.**

_**Hey, I am not a pathetic piece of garbage.**_

**You're the one tailed biju. You're a piece of garbage.**

_**So, that doesn't mean I am the weakest.**_

**You were sealed in a jar. That makes you weak and a piece of garbage.**

Naruto just kept watching them while they argued over something stupid.

'Greatest beings in existence my ass, they're arguing like baby's' Thought Naruto while he was trying to hide a chuckle.

**What's so funny mortal?**

He didn't hide it very well it seems.

"Nothing you guys were just arguing like five year olds. It was kind of funny from my perspective" Naruto said not afraid of either biju.

_**When you are trapped in someone for three years you start to get annoyed easier.**_

**Yea so stop laughing mortal.**

"So you guys are trapped in me then. That explains a lot. At least now I know" Naruto said while in a thinking pose.

**I'm glad you're not totally stupid mortal, unlike the others of your race.**

_**Hey Kyuubi should we give the kid our gifts now.**_

"What gifts? How did you get me gifts if you're trapped in me" Naruto asked while looking confused.

**We are going to give you gifts more to fit you as our container. After all we can't have you being weak now can we.**

"I guess not, but what are you going to give me" asked Naruto while looking enlightened.

**Power, we will give you power. We also will give you one gift from each other. I will give you the gift of senses along with the knowledge to use them. I am basically giving you the senses of 20 foxes along with all my knowledge so you know how to use it.**

_**I am giving you a bloodline I have constructed for this moment. It allows you to create matter at will. In your terms you can create anything just by willing it to appear or disappear. No matter the size or weight of the object.1 Sadly I wasn't able to blend it with your DNA so your children won't receive it. You will also have to become a hanyou for it to work.**_

**He was going to become a hanyou anyway, what with him gaining m knowledge and the senses of 20 foxes.**

_**That's good so there is no problem then. As soon as you wake up will yourself some new clothes to replace the rags you're wearing.**_

**Also will yourself some gravity seals so you can start your training in becoming a perfect container for us.**

Naruto was standing there shocked at what he had heard so far. He had just become a half-demon and he now had the senses of 20 foxes along with being able to will anything he wanted to appear or disappear, all together a productive night in his mind.

"So anything else or should I go" Naruto asked as he watched to two biju.

**No, now hurry up and leave.**

~Alley~

With that he was pushed out of his mind and back in his body. As soon as he regained his senses he noticed he felt like crap. He couldn't figure out if that was because of the beating or the fact he was now a hanyou. He was willing to bet it was the beating. As he was getting up he noticed he felt more air about two feet from his body. He looked behind him and he saw a holy white fox and tanuki tail mixed together. He scratched the top of his head and felt something furry.

Now getting weirded out by this he willed a mirror in his hand and looked atop his head to find two little fox and tanuki mixed pair of ears. The ears were the same holy white as his tail.

Remembering his bloodline he tried to see if he could will away the two new appendages away. He was a little shocked to see it worked. He then went about willing himself a new pair of clothes.

His new wardrobe consisted of a pair of black baggy cargo jeans, a white zip up hoodie over a t-shirt with Kyuubi and Shukaku back to back holding up the middle finger and index finger to for a v shaped symbol. He was also wearing a white beanie hat. On his feet was a pair of black steel toed combat boots with white laces.2

As he was admiring his new clothes he saw his eyes were starting to hurt from the light. So he materialized a pair of sunglasses to help. Next he did as Kyuubi said and materialized himself some gravity seals.3

'How do I activate them' Naruto asked himself as he was looking at the seals.

**Channel some chakra into the seals while they are on your wrists, and they will mold into your skin, and double the gravity on you. Anytime you want to increase the levels just channel more chakra to them.**

A little shocked at the voice he did as he was told and instantly felt the difference in pressure on himself.

**Raise your levels until you can barely stand so you can get used to it.**

He did and he made it up one more level before he almost fell over from the pressure. So he stayed at level 3 so he could stay standing.

**Good you can handle a good amount of pressure. Alright now see if you can get rid of your whiskers and change your hair to something different.**

'What about my eyes' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**Look at your eyes and tell me if you should change them.**

Naruto rematerialized the mirror to check his eyes.4 He was shocked to see they had changed now he his eyes were a dark evil foreboding green.5 He was a little shocked that his eyes had changed so rapidly. He had to agree though; his eyes looked a lot better for his new style.

He then took off his whiskers and changed his hair to a midnight black to help blend in with Konoha civilians.

'Alright what now' Naruto asked.

**Now we need you to start training.**

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

1. I did this because he needs a cool power that helps him to survive. I'll build it better later on in the story.

2. I know I'm making him seem like he's already graduated but these are just his civilian clothes his ninja with come later.

3. He needs to get stronger and faster sooner to help me with his fighting style.

4. Materialized is now how I will describe his power.

5. Think of Spawns eyes and if you don't know who he is, search him on a search engine.

Now that's out of the way let's continue. Alright so this will be the last chapter until after finals so don't expect me to update till at least 9 days from now. I know long wait but I will need to get back into school so I can pass my year final in June.

Anyways, Naruto's materializing also makes his henge real. Now this means he will be using his sexy jutsu for practice. Now before you get grossed out remember he is totally changing his DNA for that so in theory she will be a totally different person. And anyways she's not going to be a female version of him. I will make her a totally different way. She will still just be a henge though so she is not a pairing just a thing for him to practice with.

Anyways vote on the pairing you want it's between either Temari or Matsuri. Remember the poll is in my profile. So until then.

Ja Ne.

~UrbanNaruto


	3. Rookie Title Fight and Plans

Hey ppl I was bored and I thought I would update DBC. All right now that everything has cooled down for now I'm going to try and update but no promises. The pairing is Naruto and Matsuri. I have another poll on my profile so vote for that one. So now we continue the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

Shukaku

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Ten Years After Meeting, Academy~

"All right students," Iruka said, "It is almost time for the Genin Exams" this announcement brought a cheer from most of the students. "I would also like to point out that the rookie of the year will be Naruto Uzumaki" he more of spat this then anything.

Most of the class glared at said student. Most of them wanted the Uchiha to become rookie while a select few wanted the Hyuuga Heiress to be rookie. All of them though hated him for the fact he held the Ichibi and Kyuubi inside himself.

Said student though couldn't care less at the announcement and the glares. He was after all expecting both to happen.

"I would also like to point out that if a student wants to become the rookie of the year they are allowed to challenge the rookie before the exams and if they win the title will change" Iruka pointed out in hope that the Uchiha and Hyuuga would take advantage of it.

Of course he happened to be right as both students suddenly looked at each other and nodded as if making a truce. Only two other people noticed the interaction, Iruka, and the Rookie of the Year himself who was watching them intently. His philosophy after all was better to be safe then sorry.

The rest of the day went on and some forgot the announcement in favor of other things. By the end of the day only three still were focused on it and two were teaming up to take the other down. The third knew this of course but he just didn't show it.

~Outside Academy~

As everyone was heading home two students were cornering a third.

"Uzumaki we challenge you for the title of Rookie of the Year" said both the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

"I was expecting you too try this," said Naruto as he watched the two intently but with a look of laziness "so do you want to do this now".

Both nodded and got into their respective stances. Both looked ready to kill.

By now a crowd had gathered around the three watching the action. All of them were betting the Uchiha and Hyuuga would win.

"Fine but if either of you is brought to death I will not be punished for committing the act. Do you agree?" Naruto asked as he watched them.

"Hai" said both getting a little edgy from waiting.

"Fine let us begin" Naruto said before he faded from sight.

The Sasuke started looking around wildly for Naruto while Hinata was watching all around her intently trying to find where he was.

All of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and grabbed his right arm and snapped it at the elbow then brought him to the ground and used his legs to trip Hinata. Right before Hinata was going to hit the ground Naruto brought his right leg and kicked her in the side to make her start rolling.

Naruto then grabbed Sasuke and slammed his elbow onto Sasuke's chest and everyone heard the telltale sound of ribs snapping. Sasuke passed out from the pain. Naruto then turned back to Hinata who was just getting back up from hitting a tree. She was wobbling a little. Naruto took this chance and materialized a kunai then threw it at her and it caught her in the shoulder and pinned her to the tree. Naruto walked up to Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"He he I beat you little Hyuuga." When Naruto says this he sniffs her scent. "Mmmm Hyuuga you smell so nice I just want to fuck you." As he says this he nibbles her ear earning a slight moan from Hinata. "He he seems the Hyuuga like me playing with her." He says as he nibbles her ear again and then dematerializes the kunai and starts to walk away.

Hinata sat there stunned at both her loss and what Naruto had done to her.

Naruto walked away smirking as he smelt her scent and smelled that she was aroused.

Well well well kit it seems you have taken some of my teachings into mind. I feel so proud.

_You do know that if you wanted too you could actually have claimed her as yours from the fact she lost against you._

'_Of course I know that I just don't want 5to do that… yet.' _Naruto thought to both biju.

_Okay just making sure after all she is definitely fuckable. I would do her if I were human._

'_Good to know Shukaku' _Naruto thought to the perverted biju.

All right now that we have that out of the way we still need to be ready for your exams at the end of the month. We all know they will place you on a single team so be ready to do missions alone. Also start to look for other villages you can go to. This place will only hold you back.

Naruto was smirking as he started to devise his plans for escape. He also started thinking up a couple of kidnappings he could do to spite Konoha when he left. He knew it would mean war with them but he knew he could win. He had two biju in him after all. With his own vast reserves also hitting around a four-tail biju. In all he had about fourteen tails of power in his grasp, more than enough beat Konoha.

~After Exams~

'_Ha Mizuki actually tried to sabotage my exam so he could use me to get the forbidden scroll. It seems no one has figured out that I've already stolen the scroll and put a fake with a genjutsu in its place.' _Naruto thought as he was out on the yard of the academy watching the other kids talking with their parents.

Naruto it's time for us to start getting ready, we still have things to do. You still need to finish your plans.

With that Naruto disappeared from his spot watching the parents and children.

Oh how Konoha would hate the day they decided to make this boy an outcast. He was in all terms going to either be their executioner or their savior. The treatment he had received had sent him down the path of the executioner with no turning back.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

That's it I have finished this chap so review and don't forget to vote for the poll on my profile.

Ja ne


	4. Team Assignments and Missions

Yo. I'm on the next DBC chapter. Don't get mad at me either because my summer sucked, what with me going to summer school to make up my math credits. Then when school started I got lazy. Yes that does mean this is not the most important thing in my life. I do this mainly because I like it and to share all of my ideas with you. Anyways I am finally updating after over X months of nothing. (I lost track of how long) Let's hope that never happens again. All that stuff from the previous chapter still applies. Also the official pairing is Naruto/Matsuri. However I have another poll that deals with slaves so vote on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

Shukaku

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Academy, Team Assignments~

"Listen up class" Iruka stated as he tried to calm the new graduates down. "We will now begin the team assignments."

*****Team One – Team Six* Not Important

"Team Seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sai. Team Instructor is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Instructor is Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is a solo team with Naruto the demon. Instructor is a sand jonin. You shall meet him at the Chunin exams in a couple months. Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Instructor is Asuma Sarutobi. Now please wait for your instructors to arrive. Except you Naruto you may leave. Go to the Hokage for your first mission. Dismissed." Iruka said as he left the room.

"Well I'm leaving. Nothing else to do here."

_**You could rape either the Yamanaka or the Hyuuga.**_

**Or he could just go get a mission.**

"Yea I think I'll just do that. I have to be able to qualify for the Chunin exams." Naruto said as he started walking towards the Hokage tower.

~Hokage's Tower~

"Hokage-sama I have come for my mission." Naruto said as he walked into the mission assignment room.

"Alright Naruto. I will give you a D-Rank for the next couple of weeks until you can show me you have the skill for a C-Rank mission" The Hokage said as he contemplated how Naruto would take this.

"Alright, I'll just have to prove my skill then." Naruto said as he grabbed the assignment and left the tower.

~2 week Time skip, Hokage Tower~

"Alright Naruto you have shown enough skill to qualify for a C-Rank mission. Your mission is to destroy a bandit camp settled close to the village. You leave in 20 minutes. Dismissed." The Hokage said as Naruto ran from the room.

~18 minutes Later, Village Gate~

Naruto arrived at the gates of the village and proceeded to talk to the gate guards.

"Naruto Uzumaki leaving Konoha village for mission assignment. C-Rank. Parameters of mission, Destroy a Bandit camp situated close to the village. Requesting clearance to leave." Naruto said waiting for permission.

"Permission granted Uzumaki. You are given a max of 5 days to complete mission. If you have not checked in you will be labeled, as a Missing Nin and Hunter Nin will be sent to find you. Do you understand Uzumaki?" The gate guard said as he was opening the gates.

"Understood sir." Naruto said as he bolted out of the gates to begin the search for the bandit camp.

~3 Days Later, Bandit Camp~

Naruto had destroyed the entire camp and was now in the process of looting everything of value. He had found a cage of girls. They had all been unconscious so he was able to gaze upon them without them knowing. All of them were in bad shape. None of them had clothes on and all of them were wearing obedience collars, a special seal was applied to the collars that made the wearer obedient to the master, doing anything the master says without hesitation.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

I'm ending it there because I need the poll to be able to tell you what happens next. So vote, vote, vote. Also Naruto was polite because he is not an all-powerful god. The reason he had no trouble with Sasuke and Hinata is because they are just academy students. Sure they were at Mid Genin level. Naruto however is at a Mid Chunin level. Neither of them attacked with the other though so their skills were not added together. Naruto however can still be beaten by High Chunin ninja all the way up to the Hokage with everything in between. He is not an idiot and understands not to anger those more powerful then him. So now that we have finished that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you have a good Valentine's Day. Review and Vote.

Ja Ne


	5. Slaves

Yo my peeps. How are all of you? It's funny I was looking at the stats of this story when I saw it's the lowest. Only thing I'm beating the other stories in is words. Weird. Anyway it's all good. So sorry for the long wait but I always said I would update when I wanted to. This is mostly when I'm bored. I got some new ideas so you will just see where I'm going to lead this. You can check my profile for the poll to go with my new idea. Well let's start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Bandit Camp~

Naruto gazed at the girls and decided he would use the seals for himself. He left the cage to find the bandit leader. Once he found him he went through the process of transferring the girls to his control. Once he had finished he walked back to the cage to see the women starting to stir. He got a better look at his new slaves and he was impressed. There were a total of four girls within the cage.

_**Good job kid. Now you have yourself 4 whores to pleasure yourself with. I'm so proud.**_

**Shut up Shukaku.**

'Both of you shut up' Naruto thought to both of them as he really started to look at the girls.

The first girl looked to be about 24. She had a slender build. She had strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes. She had C cup size breasts that were hidden by a shirt that looks like it was made of rags. He couldn't see below her waist because she was covered in a thin blanket.

The second looked to be a little older than the first. Naruto guessed about 26. Unlike the girl before her she had more of a muscular build (1). She had black hair with chocolate brown eyes. She had a B almost C cup size. Her clothes were not in as bad of shape. She was wearing a blue bikini top that while still looking worn was still holding together. She was also covered by the blanket.

The third girl was younger than both the other girls looking to be about 16. She had a slim figure with some muscle in places that only helped compliment her figure. She had auburn hair with dark blue eyes. She had C cup size though they were smaller than the first girls. She was not wearing anything signifying she had been a slave for a long time.

The fourth girl was the youngest of them all. This one made him glad he had slaughtered every bandit here. The girl looked to be about 9 years old. She had fiery red hair with ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that looked new. She was also wearing shorts that allowed him to see her legs. He noticed a trail of blood flowing down her leg. His anger increased twofold understanding this girl had been raped at such a young age.

_**That's horrible. I would never wish this to happen even to a human. Such a young age and already feeling the pain of her first time. Naruto destroy their bodies. These men deserve no honor even in death.**_

**Shukaku is correct. These men are not of human or demon being. Even we demons wait till they begin the cycles of adulthood before we engage in these acts.**

'Already on it' Naruto said as he focused fire natured chakra into his arms. 'Been wanting to try out a new technique anyway.' Naruto said as he brought his arms up level with his chest and brought them back down fast. Almost like igniting a lighter. We his arms hit the bottom his arms ignited with fire going all the way to the shoulder.

"Perfect" was all Naruto said as he started launching fireballs at the bodies of the dead bandits setting them aflame. Soon the bandit camp was full of the smell of burning bodies and the sound of fire crackling. While Naruto kept launching fireballs he noticed the flames on his arms were getting closer to his hands. Finally he sent one more fireball at the bandit leader and the flames died out their fuel depleted.

**What was that just now? You ignited you fire chakra on your skin to create the effect of flames upon your arms. Then you controlled the flames and used them as projectiles. I did notice something however. Each time you use the fire you deplete the chakra and it is unable to replenish. I looking at you chakra network in your arms and I can see that you will only be able to use that move 4 times a day. You also have to reignite the fire every time after it depletes not before. You also will have to use all the flames. So it is a powerful move but it also has its drawbacks. This will be a move you use in tight spots only. I'm also thinking about it and you may be able to use different chakra natures for a variety of effects. From what you did with the fire it seems that you can only use the base forms of the element. So fire has the basic form of fireballs. So if you were to use water it would probably only be able to heal as water is a basic point of life. Earth is defense. Wind would be cutting, slicing. Anything you see a blade do. The drawbacks would differ depending on the element though.**

'What about lightning?' Naruto asked.

**Lightning is not an element. If you were to channel lightning chakra to your arms you would just get flames as lightning is just a more finely tuned fire.**

'Alright well I will work more on those later. First I must get my new slaves out of here.' Naruto thought as he went to the cage and opened it as all four of them filed out and stood in front of him.

"What do you wish of us Master?" asked the oldest one as she stood in front of him.

"Follow me; we are leaving this disgusting area." Naruto said as he turned around and left the bandit camp to head back to Konoha. Naruto also called the messenger hawk, which was sent to follow him in case he needed to send a message, down to him in order to tell the Hokage he was on his way back but he had four civilians in his custody. As the hawk left he continued on his way making sure the women kept up with him.

He noticed the 16 year old had no clothes and smacked his forehead for forgetting. He created four Shadow Clones and had them transform into clothes for her. She nodded at him with a smile as she put on the clothes.

He continued on as he thought about what he got himself into.

~1 week later, Konoha Gates~

Naruto strolled up to the gate guards with his slaves behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki reporting back from C Rank mission. Permission to enter village." Naruto said as he stood at attention in front of the guard.

"Access granted Uzumaki. Good job with a successful first mission. Report to the Hokage to turn in your mission report and to receive your pay for your mission. The four civilian women will follow you to the office. They are under your control Naruto. They step out of line you receive the punishment. Move out.

Naruto nodded and headed into the village with the women following close behind him. They reached the Hokage's office and entered.

"Report." The Hokage ordered as he gazed at Naruto.

"Mission successful. Bandit Camp in sector 8 east has been dealt with. No mercy was given to them. Found these four women in a cage inside the camp. They each has slave seals placed upon them. They are now under my control as I transferred them to me after I had finished with the camp." Naruto replied as he stood at attention never making eye contact with Hokage.

"Good job. You shall receive your pay from my secretary. Just ask for C Rank pay for a mission success. The women are classified under civilian so they are allowed access to the village without incident. Dismissed." The Hokage said as he waved Naruto out of the office.

Naruto received his pay and left for his apartment building.

~Front of Naruto's apartment building~

"Alright all of you find an apartment of your own to sleep in. All of them have furniture as the previous tenants mysteriously… disappeared." Naruto said with an evil smirk on his face. "Make sure you do not choose mine however. These will be your personal chambers so be free to make them feel more homely. Come see me in my apartment if you need anything." Naruto left after that, into his apartment and shut the door.

The girls quickly all found apartments of their own. Each was stocked with food to last them a while so they shut their doors and decided to stay in the building.

~1 month later, Hokage's office~

"Naruto I am placing you in the Chunin exams as a solo team. All rules will apply to you that are able to." The Hokage said as he gazed at the demon vessel.

"Ok. Will I be meeting my Jonin sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. He is in the village at the moment in fact. He has three students already and two are the Kazekage's children while the last is a Genin chosen to be on the team." The Hokage answered.

"What are the other student's names?" Naruto asked politely.

"Temari, Gaara, and Matsuri." The Hokage answered.

"Alright I will go find him." Naruto said as he started to leave.

"Remember Naruto. You are still a Shinobi of Konoha. If your sensei tries to have you defect report to me immediately." The Hokage said with authority in his tone knowing Naruto would not disregard him.

"Ok Hokage-sama" Naruto said with the utmost respect.

With that Naruto left to go find his new sensei.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

– Think Gail Kim. The WWE Diva. Look her up on Google if you must.

Alright well that was fun. Always have to enjoy a nice chapter that helps move things along. Poll will be up on my profile. Read and Review people. I like knowing what you think. It helps me feel like there is a reason I do this. Also try and get this stories stats up. I don't like it being the lowest. This is my favorite story after all. So c ya.


	6. Matsuri and Chunin Exam 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~1 week later, Ninja Academy~

Naruto arrived at the academy where the first test of the Chunin Exams was to take place. The entire week he had been finding out about his sensei and the other team. He learned that Gaara was an Earth user. He was able to do things with the element most never thought possible.

Temari was a powerful wind user who used her fan as a medium for her jutsu so she didn't have to use seals. This made her a dangerous opponent for any ninja as it was impossible to know what she used until it was too late.

Matsuri was a user of the Johyo. It was a rope with small teeth along it with a dart head on one end and a handle on the other. It was not lethal weapon even in the hands of a master. It used mostly to subdue a target and to make them unable to escape or use jutsu as another member took out the enemy.

Naruto took the time to talk and get to know them and found them to be fun people to hang around with. Gaara took to Naruto immediately and wouldn't let Naruto out of his sight. Temari thought Naruto was just a cocky asshole until he beat her in a spar. After that she reviewed her opinion and started to warm up to him.

Matsuri was a different story though. She would glare at him and say no matter how good he thought he was he would never be a member of the team. Naruto held nothing against her and just smiled and tried his best to change her opinion of him. It wasn't until she was taken hostage that she decided to trust him. What happened was a group of missing ninja had infiltrated the village with the buzz of the Chunin Exams. They came to try and get Sand to go to war with the Leaf. They were all Mid Chunin level and were able to take her easily. What they didn't plan on was Naruto seeing and going after them. He caught up with them as they were discussing their plans of what to do with Matsuri. They decided to rape Matsuri before they killed. Naruto saw the fear in Matsuri's eyes and decided enough was enough.

~Flashback 2 Days ago, Forest Clearing~

"Sorry wimps but you won't be doing anything to her." Naruto said as he jumped into the clearing. Matsuri saw him and had two things in her eyes. Hope and worry. Hope that he would save her and worry that he would be killed. He disregarded her worry and let her hope fill him with strength. She was counting on him and he wouldn't let her down.

'Kyuubi give me two tails. I'm not cocky enough to think I can take on 5 Chunin level missing ninja by myself.' Naruto thought as he prepared for battle. He materialized a Nodachi into his hands and got into a sword stance for this type of sword. Suddenly the two tails of Chakra surrounded him reverting him back to his original form. He had his tail and ears back. His claws and canines also lengthened and his whiskers darkened giving him the appearance of a wild animal. Once the transformation finished he sprung into action using the long reach of the Nodachi to hit his opponents.

He was able to take out one of them while he was in his stunned state. Naruto then created three Shadow Clones to help him take out the rest. They each separated and started to fight on their own. The real Naruto was battling the leader of the band and seemed to be the strongest.

Naruto threw away the Nodachi right away knowing it would be useless in this battle. He threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it and while his opponent was distracted started sending wind chakra to his arms. As the other ninja turned his attention to Naruto again Naruto swiped his arms through the air starting up the jutsu.

'Alright I can only hold this for 5 minutes so I have to end it before then. Otherwise the wind will destroy my Tenketsu.' Naruto thought as he jumped at his opponent aiming to finish this quickly. His opponent dodged and sent a punch at Naruto's head. Naruto was unable to dodge as he had overstretched and could not move out of the way. He took the punch and fell onto his back unbalanced from the punch. He quickly got back up and ran at his opponent. After his opponent had hit Naruto he started on the seals for a jutsu. Before Naruto could get to him he completed the jutsu.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique" His opponent said as he sent the fireball at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the jutsu and continued to run at his opponent. Over lengthening the jutsu he was unable to dodge as Naruto stabbed at his heart. His opponent unable to dodge decided to change where the jutsu would hit and took it in his lung instead. Naruto pierced his lung but decided to use the winds power to slice up anything with range and sent it to the man's chest. As soon as he sent in the jutsu the effect was immediate. His opponent started coughing up blood then he just fell over as the wind destroyed his heart.

Naruto gazed at his dead enemy before looking at his clones to see they had just finished their opponents also. He dispelled his clones then went over to Matsuri and untied her. As soon as she was free she hugged Naruto and started to cry.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." Matsuri mumbled into Naruto's chest as he made comforting sounds hoping to calm her down.

"Shh it's alright now. They're all dead. You're safe now." Naruto whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back as she started to calm down.

"Thanks Naruto" Matsuri said as she looked up at him. "It was great of you to come save me." Matsuri smiled up at him.

"It was nothing. I can't allow any of my precious people to be taken." Naruto smiled back.

They were both gazing into each other's eyes and failed to notice their faces getting closer. Finally the two shared a sweet innocent kiss. They both pulled back misty eyed.

"Wow" They both commented together.

"Um… let's head back the other must be worried" Naruto commented as he started to think about what just happened.

They both left the clearing and headed back for the village. Both had the kiss they just shared on their minds.

'I can't have a relationship with him. If we invade I will have to kill him. I can't do that so I will just forget the kiss and continue acting like I did before.' Matsuri thought as she gazed at Naruto.

~End Flashback~

So she reverted back to the way she was and Naruto just dealt with it. He didn't forget the kiss though. He decided he would wait till after the Chunin Exams were over to speak with her and her team again. After all in here everyone was his enemy. No matter whom they were. He was alone and he would deal with it like he was supposed to. He would become Chunin without a team to back him up. It was the only way to gain a gift from Shukaku and Kyuubi after all.

~First Exam Room~

Naruto was leaning against the wall by the door so he could watch all the teams arrive. He luckily was the first to arrive so he was able to see everyone. He noticed that everyone who entered came in cocky and kept gloating that they were the best. He disregarded them at this point because they would be easy to knock out of the competition. A sound team entered about 30 minutes before the test was to begin. They entered the exam room calm and collected but still had a cocky attitude. He decided they would be people to watch out for. The rookie's entered not too soon after and started to cause a ruckus. Naruto ignored them, until a man came up to them however.

"You guys should quiet down. Most of these teams are on edge and they may snap at any moment." The man said.

"Thanks for the warning. I'm on the strongest team here though so I don't need the heads up." Sasuke said as he arrogantly stood up to the other Chunin hopefuls. "I'm the Rookie of the Year so I can handle myself."

"Really Sasuke because from what I remember I took both you and the Hyuuga down in that match, or are you saying that falling down on the ground beaten is winning now. If that is true than you've already beaten Itachi." Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke.

Everyone jumped including the new addition the group. No one had known he was there.

"As if loser we all know I won that fight." Sasuke said trying to keep his superiority. He knew it was already gone tough as the hopefuls began to chuckle at him.

Naruto strolled over to the group and stopped in front of the new guy. "Who are you?"

"I am Kabuto Yakushi" Kabuto stated as he gazed at Naruto.

"Why did you come over here?" Naruto asked.

"To give you information I have gathered. I can provide info on any person taking the exam. Is there anyone you want to know about?" Kabuto asked as he gazed at the rookie's.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke declared. He needed to know what Naruto had been up to.

Kabuto nodded and pulled out a card. Just as he was about to activate it Naruto snatched it from his hands.

"Can't have this now can we." Naruto said as he used a little fire chakra to light the card on fire.

"Naruto! Why did you do that?" Sasuke yelled, peeved he no longer had a way to get info on Naruto.

"He had information that could be used against me. I simply got rid of that which he did not need." Naruto stated as he headed back to his spot on the wall.

Everyone glared at him. They all had wanted to hear the info that was on that card. Naruto felt them glaring and released his KI on the group. He also added some of Kyuubi's and Shukaku's to allow for a stronger effect. When he did that half of the teams there ran away because of the KI being focused on them. It certainly lowered the competition.

Naruto withdrew his KI and everyone in the room started to relax. At this point a puff of smoke appeared at the front and a man appeared.

"Alright maggots! Welcome to the Chunin Exams. My name is Ibiki. I shall be you torturer for the next hour.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Well that was fun.

Review

Poll on profile.

C Ya!


	7. Chunin Exam 2

Yo! What's up with no reviews? I'm nice enough to give you 2 chapters that I wrote and you don't even review. Shows how much you care. Maybe I should just stop writing. Hmm… Nah. I'd get bored too often. Oh well here is a new one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related merchandise.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

~Change in Scene~

**Kyuubi**

_**Shukaku**_

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

~Training Ground 44~

"Alright maggots, I'm Anko. I'll be overseeing the second exam. Behind me is Training Ground 44 AKA The Forest of Death. You all will have to survive 5 days in there only relying on your teammates. Any ninja you meet is to be treated as an enemy. This is no joke as you are given permission to kill in this round. In fact we encourage it. But survival is not your only goal. Every team is going to receive a scroll, either Heaven or Earth. Half will get one and the other half will get the other. There is a tower in the center of the forest. To get in you must have at least one of each scroll. You are not allowed to open the scrolls before you get into the tower or your team will be disqualified. Now everyone has to sign one of these forms that remove any blame from Konoha if you die in here. Anyone who doesn't sign will be disqualified along with your team." Anko said as she handed out the documents to the Genin.

"Sweet we get to kill! I'm starting to love this exam!" Naruto yelled as he had a bloodthirsty grin on his face. Many Genin at this point decided to quit the exam when they heard him and saw his grin.

Naruto walked up to Anko, took a form, filled it out, and turned it into the Chunin behind the curtain. He got an Earth scroll and was assigned gate #1. Naruto grinned and went to line up at his gate, before he did that though he showed all of the remaining Genin his scroll.

"I dare all of you to take this from me. Also if you try that means you have a Heaven scroll. That means I can get the scroll I need fast" Naruto grinned his bloodthirsty grin again and got ready at his gate.

He had to wait awhile though as some Genin were wondering if they should still try. In the end a total of 10 teams entered. Meaning 5 had Earth and 5 had Heaven. This was going to be fun. Naruto decided he would only take out 1 team. Who ever came at him first.

The gates opened and Naruto strolled through not worried at all. He was walking around for about 5 minutes before a team from Grass appeared in front of him.

"Hand over you Earth scroll and we won't kill you. We have already poisoned you and we will give you the antidote if you hand over your scroll." The leader of the Grass ninja ordered.

Naruto started to laugh when he was finished. "I'm immune to every poison ever. Even those not yet created. I'm the demon vessel of Konoha. Not that it matters to you as you are already dead." Naruto said as sand covered them in a coffin of sorts. "Sand Coffin! Now I will take your Heaven scroll from your corpses. Sand BURIAL!" Naruto said as he clenched his fist and the sand literally squeezed the Grass ninja to death. Then he retracted the sand and looked through the bodies of the Grass ninja, looting anything worthwhile and also grabbing their scroll which was a Heaven scroll. As soon as he was finished he went to the tower after all he was done with this pathetic test.

Naruto arrived at the tower and opened the scroll to have Baki appear in front of him.

"Hello Naruto. I see you already finished the second test. Good job you are the first one here so go on in and you are allowed to rest for the rest of the test. You also have created a new record." Baki said with slight awe in his voice as he saw that it had only taken Naruto 20 minutes to finish the test.

"Whatever I'm going to go then." Naruto said bored with the entire thing. He then went deeper into the tower to wait out the next 5 days.

~5 Days Later, Tower~

The Hokage was in the middle of giving the speech about how the Chunin Exams were a replacement for war. Naruto had tuned him out so he could see which teams had made it.

All the teams that were there all looked worse for wear. Sasuke and his team had made it, same with Gaara, Temari, and Matsuri. Naruto also saw that both the other rookie teams had made it. Seemed like it would mostly be rival fights this time since all the leaf rookies were here.

"Alright we shall have a set of preliminary matches. There are however 13 Genin here so one of you will have to fight twice." Said the Jonin overseeing this part of the Chunin Exams.

Right when Naruto heard this his hand shot up. He had been bored over the last five days so why not have some fun. He was going to make it anyway.

The Jonin signified he saw and put that into the machine that would be choosing the fights.

"Alright then let's choose the first match." The proctor said as he pressed a button so it would randomly choose two names to fight.

**First Match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Choji Akimichi**

"Alright you two get into positions. The rest of you proceed to the balcony." The proctor said as he signaled for the other Genin to leave. "Begin!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and got into his ready stance. He was glaring at Choji, daring him to fight him.

Choji was feeling the pressure though. The pressure was getting to him. He at this point thought it would be a much better idea to just forfeit. After all this was Sasuke Uchiha, the runner up to be Rookie of the Year. Choji decided he'd rather not deal with fighting him. It also helped his decision to see Sasuke glaring at him with the Sharingan active.

"Proctor, I forfeit." Choji said as he raised his arm signaling he was done.

"Alright first match goes to Sasuke Uchiha through forfeit." The Proctor said as he shook his head, it was pitiful to forfeit a match to someone just because when you last met them they were stronger than you.

**Second Match: Kiba Inuzuka vs. Shino Aburame**

Kiba and Shino both moved down to the ring with blank faces. Both knew this would match would end with Shino winning. Of the two teammates Shino had the advantage as Kiba was a close range fighter. Shino was a ranged fighter. Shino also had his kikai bugs that absorbed chakra. The match was already won. They still would fight though. It was their pride that made it impossible to forfeit.

"Second Match Begin." The proctor said as he moved out of the way so the two could fight.

Kiba started by using Four Legs Technique. He then charged at Shino hoping he could end this fast. "Tunneling Fang" Kiba yelled as he spun to create a miniature tornado that had him directly inside of it. He was able to score a hit upon Shino sending him into the wall directly behind him. He stopped his attack but didn't drop his guard as he knew that wasn't the end.

The dust from Shino slamming into the wall cleared to show Shino sitting against the wall. Suddenly Shino dispersed into a cloud of bugs that didn't waste any time and charged Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba started to dodge the bugs but halfway through Shino's bugs decided to change targets and went after Akamaru. Kiba seeing this also changed direction to grab Akamaru. He was able to get his arms around Akamaru but Shino's bugs were upon him before he could escape.

He was covered in Shino's kikai and knew the fight was over. "Yield Kiba" a monotone voice said coming from in front of the statue. Kiba looked over to see Shino was standing there. "Yield. You no longer have any hope of victory." Shino said. Kiba understood this but knew he could not yield even to the face of overwhelming defeat. Even with the kikai bugs covering him he charged at Shino one more time.

Shino seeing this had his bugs suck out all of Kiba's chakra. Right before Kiba got to Shino he fell over from chakra loss. The proctor went over to Kiba as saw he was out.

"Kiba Inuzuka is unable to continue. Match goes to Shino Aburame." Shino then picked up his teammate and took him to the medical ninja to get him treated.

**Third Match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ino Yamanaka**

"Seriously, I have to face Ino. Man that's unfair punishment." Naruto complained as he went down to the arena.

_**Shut up brat. You can now take this girl as one of your slaves so stop complaining.**_

**Yeah kid, this gives you the perfect chance.**

'But how do I get the slave collar on her'

**The rules of war say that the winner of a battle that can go to the death is allowed to enjoy spoils. Slaves are spoils of war.**

'What about the proctor? Will he let me take her?'

**He couldn't stop you. It is your right as victor. Though be quiet about it so others don't also try it.**

'Alright fine. I'll take her as a slave.' Naruto then focused his attention upon Ino who had just arrived.

"Third match, Begin!" The proctor announced as he left the field.

Naruto not wasting anytime ran at Ino while leaking some of his sand onto the field ready to capture her. As Naruto charged Ino she pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. Naruto paid the kunai no mind and allowed his sand shield to block the kunai. Ino seeing this cursed and decided to dodge. She jumped to the right and regained her footing.

Naruto saw she was going to dodge to the right followed her and was on her in a second. He threw a punch at her stomach which connected sending her skidding back. She regained her footing again, just as Naruto continued his assault. Ino seeing this started to parry his blows. Naruto realizing this decided to pick up his speed and slowly started to wear Ino down.

Ino jumped back from Naruto, a clear disengagement. Ino was panting hard and she was covered in sweat. She noticed that Naruto was only breathing slightly heavier than normal and had some sweat on his forehead. Ino then glared at Naruto with determination and charged him hoping to put him on the defensive. She was not able to get far however when the sand Naruto had scattered trapped her in a cocoon with only her head showing. Ino then smiled at Naruto and faded away.

"Damm a clone." Naruto said as he looked around for Ino. He found her behind him preparing her family's signature jutsu. Naruto seeing this decided to start running around Ino in a circle which slowly got closer to her. Ino smiled however and the next second Naruto was wrapped up in ninja wire. Ino's victory was short lived as Naruto dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Not even a second later Ino was in the cocoon again and had a kunai at her neck. "Give up Ino. I won this match." Naruto said with finality.

"Proctor I give up" Ino said as she felt the kunai leave her neck.

"Alright third match goes to Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor said as he came back down.

Naruto then pulled a collar from his pocket and put it around Ino's neck. It locked into place and glowed showing the seal was now active. Not many in the audience knew what just happened except some of the more experienced Shinobi. The proctor was one of them.

He was next to Naruto in an instant. "What are you doing putting a slave collar on her." He said with worry of what could happen.

"I'm taking my spoils of war. I won and now she is mine." Naruto whispered back to him.

The proctor just sighed knowing it was within his rights as the winner. Ino then fell unconscious as the seal started to take effect. Naruto caught her and carried her bridal style up onto the balconies.

**Fourth Match: Matsuri vs. Sakura Haruno**

Sakura and Matsuri both went down to the arena.

"Fourth Match begin" The proctor said without his usual gusto. He was bored of this already. The only interesting one was Naruto and his fight was over for now.

Sakura charged at Matsuri right away. Matsuri seeing it coming simply wrapped her up with her Johyo. Sakura not seeing it coming got caught.

"Fourth match goes to Matsuri" The proctor said, seeing no way for Sakura to get out.

Matsuri unwrapped Sakura from the Johyo and went back up onto the balcony.

Sakura was embarrassed and slowly sulked her way back up to the balcony.

Ino woke up when Sakura's match started and was now looking at Sakura with something akin to pity. "Naruto-sama could you help Sakura. She is still my friend." Ino begged Naruto.

"Alright I'll help. She'll have to be my slave though. You understand this correct?" Naruto asked Ino.

"Yes Naruto-sama" Ino said with conviction.

"Alright. Hey Sakura get over here" Naruto called over to Sakura.

Sakura did as he said and stopped in front of Naruto. "Yes Naruto." Sakura said in a monotone voice.

"Do you want to get stronger?" It was a simple question.

Sakura looked up at Naruto with surprise. "Of course!" Sakura said.

"I can help you. There is a condition however." Naruto said to her.

"Yes what is it? I'll do anything to get stronger." Sakura said the memory of her defeat still clear in her mind.

"You must become my slave. I will put the same collar I put around Ino around you and you will be bound as my slave." Naruto told her.

"Slave. Yours?" Sakura was a little stunned but she did want to get stronger. "I'll be yours? Any you'll help me get stronger?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I will make you stronger but you will have to be my slave." Naruto again told her.

Sakura thought about it and decided that becoming Naruto's slave was better than being weak. "Alright I'll be your slave." Sakura told him. Naruto simply put the collar around her neck and then she passed out so the seal could fully activate.

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" Ino said with excitement. Then she hugged Naruto to show her joy. Naruto simply hugged her back then let her go.

Naruto looked to see that the next match had just started.

**Fifth Match: Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari**

Shikamaru had already put Temari on the defensive. He had sent his shadow at her and she just kept dodging. Shikamaru seeing that this would not end soon decided to pretend that his shadow had a limited reach. Temari seeing his shadow stop smirked thinking he could no longer get her. She marked the spot with her fan and prepared to launch a wind gust at him. However before she could start her entire body locked up.

"I win" Was all Shikamaru said.

"How? Your shadow can't go farther than this point." Temari said. Shikamaru decided to enlighten her and just turned his head to look behind him. Temari copied his action. She then saw his shadow coming from the wall behind her.

"All the shadows on the opposite side of the arena connect to my side. This room is my perfect battlefield. Give up." Shikamaru informed her.

Temari glared at Shikamaru but knew he was right. "Proctor I forfeit" Temari said.

The proctor sighed again seeing that Temari didn't have good battlefield awareness. "Shikamaru Nara wins." The proctor said bored with the current match ups.

**Sixth Match: Gaara vs. Sai**

Gaara and Sai proceeded to the arena.

"Begin" The proctor said absolutely bored.

Gaara right off the bat started on a jutsu. Sai seeing this started to draw some animals. He was not fast enough however as Gaara finished his jutsu. "Earth Style: Great Mud River!" Gaara yelled as a small river of mud appeared under Sai knocking him off balance. He was unable to complete his drawing and that would cost him. Gaara then while Sai was trying to regain his footing started another jutsu.

Sai seeing this tried to draw again but he lost his footing. It would be his last mistake. "Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin. Pillars of rock came up around Sai and sealed him inside an earth chamber. Then the pillars crushed together. Everyone heard the sound of bones and skin being crushed.

The proctor grinned. That was an interesting fight. "Winner Gaara"

Gaara was impassive but he looked at Naruto with a challenging look. "A challenge? You don't think I can beat two moves? Alright then I'll win in one." Naruto had accepted his challenge.

**Seventh Match: Hinata Hyuuga vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto and Hinata were already in the arena. "Begin!" The proctor said wanting to see how Naruto would win.

Naruto wasted no time and disappeared from everyone's sight and appeared behind Hinata. He quickly knocked her out. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Everyone stared. They saw that Naruto looked really tired where as when he can down he was perfectly fine. They saw it took almost everything he had to move at that speed. Naruto then before he passed out put the collar around Hinata making her his slave. He had told her he would make her his. With that he picked her up though it took all of his strength and brought her up with him to the balcony. He set her down next to Sakura who had yet to awaken.

"Will all the winners proceed down here?" The Hokage asked. All the winners proceeded down to the arena. Naruto ended up being helped by Ino. He thanked her and she just smiled.

"Alright now we will choose the order of the final exam fights." The Hokage said as he had each pull out a piece of paper from a box. "Call out your numbers."

"3" Sasuke

"2" Naruto

"1" Matsuri

"5" Shino

"4" Shikamaru

"6" Gaara

"Alright the fights for the first round will be as follows. Match 1: Matsuri vs. Naruto. Match 2: Sasuke vs. Shikamaru. Match 3: Shino vs. Gaara. Alright all of you prepare over the next month for your fights. Dismissed!" The Hokage said. The ninja started to disperse leaving Naruto waiting for Hinata to wake up as Sakura had woken up during the drawing for the final matches.

Hinata slowly came to. "Huh what happened? Did I lose?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah you lost. You are also now my slave." Naruto said from behind her.

"I understand." Hinata said without her usual conviction. Alright well let's go home because I am tired. With that Naruto and his new slaves went to his apartment.

~Naruto's Apartment~

"Alright choose an apartment to live in. My other slaves should be able to help you if you have any questions" Naruto said as he went into his apartment and closed the door. He fell onto his bed wanting to rest. It would be a long month.

~Time Skip: 1 Month Later, Final Exam Arena~

Nobles and civilians were gathered to witness this event. It was truly remarkable. The Uchiha heir had made it into the final part of the Chunin Exams. Bets were high that it would be him to win the entire tournament. While people from sand believed their own Gaara would be the winner. A small amount of people were betting on Shikamaru. Altogether the stakes were weighed heavily against Naruto. He decided to capitalize on this to gain some big cash. He sent his oldest slave to put all the money he had, which was a lot in itself, on him to win the competition. Everyone betting decided to match his bet thinking there was no way he could beat both Sasuke and Gaara.

Down in the arena Naruto was getting ready for his fight against Matsuri. He was up first so he was warming up. "Alright will everyone but Naruto and Matsuri please proceed to the balcony." As the proctor said this Naruto finally finished his warm-up. He looked at Matsuri with a determined glare in his eye. He was ready to beat everyone in the tournament, after all Kyuubi and Shukaku had given him a deal the day before. No need to worry about that though as he was about to start the fight with Matsuri.

"Alright you guys, remember nobles and rival village leaders are watching you. Give them a show and make your village proud." The proctor said. Both Matsuri and Naruto nodded, accepting his advice. "Begin!"

With that Naruto materialized a kunai directly into his hand, knowing that her style would be a pain to fight. Matsuri simply pulled out her Johyo.

_**Yo brat. Materialize a bigger weapon. Hers is meant to trap you, not kill you. A bigger weapon will give you an advantage.**_

**Don't listen to that retarded Tanuki. Stay with a short weapon so you can get close. When you're close to her, she can't trap you. The Johyo is a LONG range weapon. It's ineffective at close range. The most you have to worry about is catching her. She probably knows her weapons weakness and so boosted her speed to counter it.**

'Right, thanks Kyuubi.' Naruto thought as he gripped his Kunai tighter. He glared at Matsuri, daring her to try and beat him.

Matsuri also glared at Naruto, wondering what he would do with the kunai. Before she could react Naruto charged at her, quickly getting within range. She cursed and tried to stay out of range. Naruto seeing this decided against giving chase seeing as how she was slightly faster than him.

"Trigger release: Fire!" Naruto shouted as he snapped his arms through the air. His arms then ignited in fire. He started to hurl small fireballs at Matsuri. They were not meant to kill simply to injure. Matsuri not having expected this was not able to fully dodge the first few and received some burns. She then began to dodge the fireballs though a little slower from the burns on her legs. Naruto began to anticipate where she would be and started to get closer to hitting her.

Matsuri saw this and decided to interrupt him. She threw the Johyo at him. Naruto cursed and dodged not being able to do anything else seeing as he still had the flames going halfway up his arm. He then saw she was open and threw more fireballs at her. Matsuri saw this and started to weave around the fireballs, having let go of her Johyo so she could dodge. Naruto then got fed up with her dodging and sent two big fireballs at her. Matsuri didn't expect this and was able to dodge but her legs got badly burned.

Naruto ran out of flames on his arms after those fireballs. Naruto then brought the kunai back and charged at her before she could recover. Matsuri was no able to react after having her legs burned was caught by Naruto who pressed the kunai against her neck while binding her arms behind her back. The proctor saw that the match was over decided to call it.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor said as Naruto let go of Matsuri and dematerialized the kunai. Medics rushed over to Matsuri checking over her wounds. They then put her on a stretcher and took her to the medical bay to recuperate. Naruto then headed up to the balcony to wait till his next match.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru please come down to the arena." The proctor said. Sasuke and Shikamaru both jumped down to the arena and stood across from each other. Sasuke looked cockier than usual when he stood across from Shikamaru. Shikamaru just looked bored. "Begin!"

Sasuke instantly spoke to Shikamaru. "Prepare to lose slacker. I have a new skill I can't wait to try." With that Sasuke did something that made Naruto's blood boil. "Trigger release: Fire!" Sasuke yelled as fire appeared on his arms. Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw this.

"What are you doing Sasuke? That's Naruto's move. How could you just steal it?" Shikamaru yelled at Sasuke.

"Hn, that loser created a powerful fire move. Why wouldn't I steal it?" Sasuke sneered at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Proctor I concede. It is not my place to destroy Sasuke. That is now Naruto's right." Shikamaru explained.

The proctor nodded his head, knowing how important original moves were to the creator. "Winner Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke just sneered at Shikamaru and went back to the balcony, after he shot off two powerful fireballs at the walls to dissipate the fire. Shikamaru just went into the stands.

"Will Shino Aburame and Gaara come down to the arena." Gaara and Shino came down and got ready. "Begin!"

Gaara instantly started a jutsu. "Earth Style Shadow Clone" Instantly 10 Gaara's appeared and surrounds Shino. Shino continues to stare, then the Gaara's charge at Shino immediately forcing him onto the defensive. Soon enough one of the Gaara's manages to land a direct hit. Shino then bursts into bugs. Without delay the bugs latch onto every Gaara and begin to suck their chakra. Soon all the Gaara's but one turns back into mud. Shino then concentrates on the last Gaara.

"Give up, you have lost." Shino said simplistically. Gaara then begins to laugh. "Why do you laugh when you have been defeated?"

Gaara just grins. Before Shino can react another Gaara comes out of the ground with his arms covered in rock. "Earth Style: Earth Fist" With that Gaara slams his fist into Shino's head and sending him flying across the field, the Gaara caught by the bugs then turns back into mud.

"You were never in a position to beat me." Gaara says coldly. Shino continues to lay against the wall unmoving except for his breathing. Gaara pressing his advantage decided to use a powerful move. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon!" Gaara yells as a dragon made up of the earth shoots at Shino and drills him into the wall. Shino lets out a shout of pain. Gaara ends the jutsu and Shino fall back down, clearly unconscious and barely breathing.

"Winner Gaara" The proctor says as the medics take Shino so they can heal him. "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha please report to the arena." No less than a second later Naruto appears in front of the proctor. His face is totally calm and passive as Sasuke appears seconds later. "Begin"

It was immediate; Sasuke decided to add insult to injury and started off by using Naruto's original move. "Trigger release: Fire" Sasuke said as his arms lit up in fire. Naruto just stared at him.

"You don't know the drawbacks of that jutsu do you? That move is not something that can be used lightly. I will just have to show you." Naruto said as he just stood there.

"What are you going to do? Use this move against me. I know how it works so it's useless. I will defeat you." Sasuke sneered as he threw fireballs at Naruto. Naruto dodged them with minimal movement. He still couldn't aim. Naruto continued to stare as Sasuke burned up his fire faster than Naruto did using the same size fireballs. In no time the fire is gone. Sasuke just smirks and powers up the move again. Naruto just shakes his head.

Sasuke decides he has had enough and uses all the fire to send a giant fireball directly at Naruto. "Trigger release: Earth" Naruto yells as the fireball comes toward him. His arms are covered in Earth and he puts the together to create a shield big enough to cover him from the attack. Sasuke was unable to see the new release so he was unable to copy it. The fire hits the shield Naruto has erected and flows over it, leaving Naruto undamaged. After the fire passes over he cancels the jutsu.

Sasuke looks angry as he sees Naruto unharmed. Sasuke then tries to start up the jutsu again. Naruto just stares at him. "It seems you're surprised that it's not working. I guess you don't know the jutsu's drawbacks. The jutsu can only be used 3 times within a 24 hour period. The period starts after your last use of the jutsu. Another drawback is you are unable to mold any fire chakra for the same amount of time if you use all three. Fire is an uncontrollable element. The jutsu used that ability to function. It however does not like it being tampered with so it rebels against the user. This is what causes the drawbacks." Naruto explains as Sasuke looks at Naruto with horror.

Sasuke however grins as he still has one trick. He performs hand seals in rapid succession. After the last he grips his wrist as lightning forms around his hand. He grins thinking it's over, and he rushes at Naruto. Naruto just stares at him. "Trigger release: Wind" Wind blades form around Naruto's arm as he blocks Sasuke's strike with the wind blade. Sasuke yells in pain as the wind cuts up his arm. Sasuke's attack ends as he holds his arm as it bleeds badly. Naruto cancels the wind blades and walks up to Sasuke and slugs him across the face. A crack comes from Sasuke's jaw. Naruto then places a kunai upon Sasuke neck and makes a thin incision along it, deep enough to bleed but shallow enough to not be fatal. The match ends with that strike.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" The proctor says as he grins at Naruto, happy for his win. Naruto just stands there as Gaara appears in front of him. They glare at each other. It is the final battle. "Begin" That is when all hell get's let loose.

_**Naruto use sand in this fight. I want you to crush him. He is a heartless person who only lives to fight. He will not give up till you kill him. So do it with his own element.**_

'I was planning on it.' Naruto says as he draws sand from the field around him. It was never a fight. Before Gaara could even think to use a hand seal Naruto covered him in sand and crushed him. The fight was over quickly. It was an insult to the Sand village what had just happened. He had just shown that the strongest Genin team in Sand was no match to him. It showed them as weak. It broke Sand's morale. They would not join the war. This was also the moment the signal was given to start the genjutsu. Unluckily for Orochimaru, the user was a Sand Jonin. The genjutsu was never used. Sound was decimated by the Konoha ninja. Orochimaru was slain by ANBU and the Hokage. His invasion failed in every possible way. Konoha took almost no damage and only a few casualties. No deaths were received by the Konoha forces. Sound was massacred and not a single soul was spared. Sound did not have strong ninja at its disposal. It was relying on Sand to defeat Konoha. In a single day, all of sound was wiped out in Konoha.

Now we find Naruto looking to collect on the deal.

**Alright brat, here's the deal. We can send you and ONLY you to another dimension. It will be a random dimension so we don't know where you'll go. A couple drawbacks are, depending on how close the two dimensions are effects what happens to you. If it's close enough you probably won't lose anything, but the farther apart means you may lose Shukaku and I along with your chakra or any variety of the two. You will however always keep your memories and your physical skills. This is the deal we offer you.**

'So I'll go to a different dimension? Anything besides those things?'

_**You will not keep your body. As you are not in that dimension means that you will have to take someone else's form from that dimension. You will become that person in every way. You will have any memories they had up to that point.**_

'So that's it. I leave everything behind to start a new life. Do I have to go?'

**No you don't have to go. It is only if you decide to go, we will not force you.**

'So this will affect the rest of my life'

**Yes and you will never be able to come back here. We can only do this once. So you will be stuck even if we are with you. So do you want to go.**

'I don't know let me think about it for a second'

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Ugh that was a pain to write. It's taken me since I last updated to write this, and I do mean the entire time. I've been slowly writing this since then. At the end the chapter came out to be 13 pages with 5600+ words. Well now you see how I tie the crossovers into this. You have till I finally post the first crossover to vote. Don't know when that will be so you may want to hurry.

If you have any questions just post a review and I'll answer them. Anyways this is goodbye for now. Hope you enjoyed.


	8. AN Important

Alright well I'm going to put this up for now. I'll change it later.

So I've been thinking about adjusting some details in the story that I've forgotten to account for. The story may go through a minor rewrite. I'll just revamp the chapter. Maybe combine some of them together. Explain some of the jutsu more. I'll see when I get there. However while I contemplate that I have decided to start the first crossover. As the story will remain mostly the same with only minor changes I won't need to wait for the rewrite to start.

So go vote on my profile on the new poll. I got rid of the old one because I didn't want to keep some of the old choices. So I'll leave it open for about a week and then close it and you'll be able to see the winner. I'll start working on it right after that. So I hope this finds you well and can't wait to find out your decision.


End file.
